


Bleeding Out- JeanMarco Drabble

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: Snk Song title drabbles [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, sorry for the poorly executed pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>saving people has it's cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Out- JeanMarco Drabble

“Aw shit!” Jean screamed as the titan bit off his leg. He would go down like this. It would be fucking Armin’s fault he’d die. Jean drops to the ground from about twenty feet. As he hits the ground, he feels his remaining limbs, and possibly his back, break and bruise. He had recklessly kicked Armin out of the way when he saw the titan go in for the kill. Fuck. On the ground he looked up. In his line of vision, he saw the familiar splatter of freckles and dark hair. Jean laughed, “ Am I dead yet, Marco?” The freckled boy reached a hand down towards Jean, “You did good, Jean.”


End file.
